The Fastest Thing Alive/Visitor Trapped/No Shoes, No Service/The Case of the Missing Bag
is the fourth episode of Animal Life. Plots ''Wacky Races'' wraparound plot Outside the town of Hoop 'n' Holler, Dastardly changes the posted speed limit sign from 35 to 85 to creat a Fast. Winner: The Animal Thieves (Dick Dastardly was about to cross the Finish Line, but is arrested by Richocet Rabbit for double-crossing him) 'The Fastest Thing Alive' *'Story by:' TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Directed by:' TBD Synopsis The origins of the Rash are revelated in this segment. Trivia *First The Rash segment. 'Visitor Trapped' *'Story by:' TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Directed by:' TBD Synopsis Buster and Babs Bunny moved in with Babs' uncle-in-law Yakko Warner and they encounter gnomes. Trivia *First Albuquerque Plains segment. 'No Shoes, No Service' *'Story by: '''TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Directed by:' TBD Synopsis When Bobo Pussycat comes in with no shoes or shirt, Lego, Wag and Rose try their best to kick him out. Trivia *First ''Lego's Place segment. 'The Case of the Missing Bag' *'Story by:' TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Directed by:' TBD Synopsis Trivia Voice cast ''Wacky Races'' wraparound plot *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robbie Doggie, Droopy, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel, Wakko Warner, WesDragon, Tosh Gopher and Pete Puma *Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole, the Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat and Dick Dastardly *Billy West as George Doggie, Eli, Tom Cat, Butch Cat and Elmer Fudd *Grey DeLisle as Linda Doggie, Daphne Blake, Stacie the Speedy Dog, Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, Toodles Galore, Miss Red Vavoom and Teary Eyed Bryte *Charlie Adler as Tyler Doggie, Jerry Mouse, Buster Bunny and Mr. Goat *Tara Strong as Karen Doggie, Bubbles, Rose and Lagan Fuller *Tress MacNeille as Jillian Doggie, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Hello Nurse, Penelope Pussycat and Witch Hazel *Rob Paulsen as Kevin Doggie, Tyke Bulldog, Yakko Warner, Trent Wright, Mac Gopher, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Cree Summer as Wendy Doggie *Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie *Mae Whitman as Agent Foxy *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat, Jaguar and Fang Suckle *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat and Double-Q *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse, the Road Runner/The Rash (speaking) and Peppy Lion *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog, Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, the Brain and Colonel Rimfire *Frank Welker as the Road Runner/The Rash (vocal effects), Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Tommy the Opossum (vocal effects), Hector the Bulldog, Runt the Dog, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, McWolf, Boskov and Muttley 'The Fastest Thing Alive' *Tom Kenny as the Road Runner/The Rash (speaking) *Frank Welker as the Road Runner/The Rash (vocal effects) 'Visitor Trapped' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner 'No Shoes, No Service' *Josh Keaton as Lego *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Tara Strong as Rose *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat 'The Case of the Missing Bag' *Tress MacNeille as Hello Nurse *Jeff Bergman as Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Frank Welker as Hector the Bulldog *Rob Paulsen as Snooper and Blabber Quotes Transcript Trivia Category:Animal Life Category:Episodes Category:Animal Life Episodes Category:Animal Life Season 1